A Half-Demon in Ikebukuro
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Rin didn't drop out from school and became a working student, therefore, the incident with Shiro never happened. After being fired from his job, he saved Izaya and was hired to be the informant's housekeeper as payment. Start of DRRR-canon. Blue Exorcist AR/Semi-AU.


**First off, this is a one-shot (for now). I have other multi-chapters going. I just wanted to get rid of this plot bunny in my head.**

**Second, I'm on vacation mode. I'm not going to be writing full time.**

**Third, I have no fucking idea where the hell in Japan Rin lives. They never said where the monastery is, but since they live in the middle of a city, I'll just presume they're in Tokyo. And because I only know three parts of Tokyo (Shibuya, Shinjuku, and Ikebukuro), Rin shall live in Shibuya.**

**Fourth, I don't have a clear idea on where this story is going.**

**Last, I skipped the episodes of Izaya trolling some people into suicide.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Rin sighed as he walked aimlessly in Tokyo. He was recently fired for the third time this week and the umpteenth time in his life. It wasn't his fault that he destroyed the stands and numerous aisles of goods. Okay, maybe he should've had better grasp on his strength but it still wasn't his fault. A delinquent was shoplifting— he couldn't let them go scot-free!

_'Besides, if you're chasing a punk, it's already a given that there'll be property damages.'_ He sourly thought as he reminisced on his former boss giving him a tirade of insults. Honestly, some people just don't have any sense of gratitude.

Being fired wasn't the biggest problem though— it was the scolding he'll get from the old man and Yukio. He can already feel his ears ringing at the thought. The priest would probably say something about self-control while his younger brother would say something about his carelessness and lack of focus.

Because he didn't want to be reprimanded just yet, he took the long way home by not taking the train and going on foot. His house was in Shibuya, and he was currently in Shinjuku. It was getting pretty late, though, so he also had to hurry and avoid dark alleys. Not that he can't protect himself. It's just a hassle to be mugged or something.

He clutched the newspaper in his arms. He had to get his mind out of the gutter and cross out all the jobs he'll apply for tomorrow. He had to plan ahead or else he'd probably go on circles. The last time he went out to look for a job without having any idea where to go, he had to roam half of Tokyo. It was too much trouble.

The raven-haired teen was shaken out of his thoughts when he passed by a shady alley. He heard a few grunts and scuffles in the dark, but he was mentally debating on whether or not he'd go and save the poor sap that was being attacked in there.

_'Let's think about the pros and cons,' _He thought. _'If I go in there, I'll save someone, I'll get bruises, and then I'll get twice or maybe triple the scolding I'm originally gonna get. I'll probably stay at home and miss a chance of getting hired then I'll be jobless when school comes.'_

The teen sighed and kicked a pebble on the ground. _'If I leave, I won't have any bruises, I'll get the normal scolding, and I'll go on my merry way looking for a new job on the next day with the guilt of leaving a person in someone's mercy weighing on my mind.'_

When he heard a rather loud crash, Rin groaned and ran towards the commotion in the alley. _'The things I do for complete strangers. Why can't I just ignore people?'_

He tucked the newspaper in his bag and quickly approached a few shady-looking delinquents with bats and metal pipes, surrounding a man with midnight black hair and reddish-brown eyes who wore a fur-trimmed coat. The man had crumpled on the ground, wounded. Rin inwardly raised an eyebrow at the sight. _'Huh, this is the first time I've seen reddish eyes.'_ The teen shook his head to clear his mind before shouting, "Hey, you! What the hell are you doing?"

Some of the punks turned towards him, while the rest remained in their place, making sure the black-haired man wouldn't get away. A random punk stepped forward "An' who do ya think ya are? Fuck off and let us do our business in peace!"

Rin tossed his bag to the side and cracked his fists. "Can't go when you're attacking a guy like that. Six on one is hardly fair."

"Oh, well. Ya asked for it!"

The punks immediately went in for the strike. The raven-haired teen easily dodged their uncoordinated attacks—years of fighting against gangs and numerous delinquents helped—and gave them one punch each that got them flying to the other side of the alley.

"He just got lucky, get 'im!"

"Yeah!"

Rin, feeling quite irritated, grabbed the nearest heavy object—which was a large dumpster—and threw it towards his attackers. They were able to dodge, but they were glued in their spots for a few seconds. No one saw the wounded man smirk. The other delinquents gaped at his display of strength. "What the hell, another Heiwajima? Let's get outta here!"

Rin growled at them. "Yeah, get your sorry asses outta here!" He then picked up his bag and stretched a hand out to the wounded man. "Are you okay?"

The man took his hand and stood up. Once he dusted off his clothes, he smirked and clapped at him. "Wow. This is the first time I've met someone with Shizu-chan's strength." The teen tilted his head to the side. _'Shizu-chan?'_ "Though I normally didn't need your help, I was a bit careless just now and I'd probably end up with more bruises if you hadn't come, so thank you. I don't like owing people so what do you want in exchange? Money? Information?"

The teen was rarely thanked by those he helped. He felt sheepish and happy inside as he smiled at the older male. "It's okay, really. I'm only glad to help," Rin said as he checked his bearings.

He saw a newspaper page fall out from the teen's bag. He picked it up and his smirk widened. "So you're looking for a job? Kids your age normally don't work."

Rin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I just got fired from my job today. I need to get a job to pay for my tuition and school expenses when I enroll at some high school."

"Hm…" The man cupped his chin and snapped his fingers. "How about this? In exchange for helping me out, why not work for me? I've been looking for a housekeeper, see. For payment, I'll pay your school fees, though the school is my choice, and I'll even give you free lodging."

Rin felt that he just hit the jackpot, but he felt a bit suspicious on this offer. Something felt off about this man. "E-Eh? Really? Why are you doing all of this?"

"Believe it or not, I hate owing people. I can repay you with this little bout of kindness." He grinned down at the teen. "How about it? All you have to do is cook, clean, do the house chores. Oh, and watch over my apartment while I'm away. You're strong enough to kick people out of my humble abode."

"I'll think about it," Rin replied. The teen still had to consult his old man about this. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Pardon my rudeness. My name is Orihara Izaya," The man gave him a calling card. "Give me a ring if you accept my job offer."

"I will. And I'm Okumura Rin." He nodded at the man.

"I'll see you some other time, Rin-chan." The raven-haired teen's eye twitched at the nickname. He only met the guy today and he's been given a pet name with the dreaded '-chan' on it.

_'Orihara Izaya, huh. I may be dumb, but I can tell he's no ordinary guy, that's for sure.'_

He has no idea how extremely odd and different the man was from other people.

* * *

In the end, Rin ended up accepting the offer. He had already consulted his old man and twin about this, and though they originally were against it because of the guy's murky reputation, the offer was very tempting and it could give the teen some good experience. They had no choice but to concede. None of the other jobs that Rin was pining for had accepted the teen's application.

There was something off about their overprotective nature, though. As if they were keeping something a secret from him.

Izaya, whom he now calls 'Iza-san' as ordered by the man, was not a bad employer once you get past his asshole-ish personality and sociopathic tendencies. The black-haired man was pretty annoying sometimes with his 'I love humans' and 'Shizu-chan' rants, but he wasn't completely unbearable. It was just like talking to a tall three year-old kid with a low attention span. And Rin is dandy with kids so all is fine.

Work was fairly easy unless Izaya's clients get involved. His clients, especially a guy named Shiki and some other guy named Akabayashi, were very intimidating and nerve-wrecking that his performance suffers at times. Inhuman strength and all, he wasn't invincible against scary auras that the yakuza emit. It didn't help that there was extra hostility from the clients because of Izaya's reputation.

There were a few things he hated about the man's reputation, like his whole 'holier-than-thou' attitude and his manipulative side, but it never got in the way of work. They had fought and argued about it some time ago, but eventually conceded into an understanding. Rin's persistence and threats to make unsavory meals were the reason why Izaya toned down his 'playing with the humans' shit.

As for the payment, he's currently staying with Izaya. His employer enrolled him in Raira Academy in Ikebukuro. Though they were Shinjuku, Izaya's apartment was near the train station so there were no problems in transportation. Izaya also offered him free tutoring lessons. Besides, the daily chases between Izaya and a man named Shizuo (who he learned was Shizu-chan) was quite entertaining.

However, because he's working for Izaya, his social life suffered. Besides his employer, he only interacted with four other people namely: Kida, a blond-haired guy around his age; Saki, another person of his age and Izaya's number one fan; and Simon and Dennis, people from the sushi restaurant that Izaya liked.

In short, he has never been a part in any of his employer's mind games. Never.

Until he had to _stupidly_ involved himself in one of Izaya and Shizuo's famous fights, of course.

* * *

Rin sighed as he waited for the order of ootoro that Izaya told him to pick up. He had been doing that a lot lately— sighing. With a wacko of an employer like Izaya, you couldn't blame him, though.

The raven-haired male was supposed to pick up the sushi with Izaya, but then the man went off to bother the Shizuo guy again when he saw blonde hair in the crowd. _'Really, he can be so troublesome. I feel sorry for that Heiwajima guy, getting annoyed by Iza-san everyday.'_

Dennis handed him a plastic bag. "Here you go, Okumura. Ootoro for your boss and I put some sharksfin there for you. On the house."

He blinked at the other. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Izaya's pretty much our best customer. It's a little 'thank you' for that and a 'good job' for you because that guy makes you go here a lot. That's tiring."

He looked exasperatedly at him. "You don't even know half of it. See ya, Dennis." He waved at the man and exited the premises. The raven-haired teen also waved goodbye to Simon, who was giving away fliers and calling out for customers. "See ya, Simon."

"Bye, Rin. Come back again. Good sushi here."

"Will do." And he walked away.

He was barely a meter away from Russian Sushi when he saw Izaya and Shizuo running towards his direction. The teen blinked at the sight. The blond man was twice as pissed off today, judging from the scowl on his face and the black-haired man's wider-than-usual grin. Meanwhile, bystanders moved out of the way in fear of being caught in the crossfire.

_'Iza-san, what the hell did you do now?'_

"Come back here, you flea!"

**Crash!**

There goes a lamppost.

"What makes you think I will? Oh, yeah. You're a single-minded protozoan."

**Bam!**

There goes a street sign.

"_I-za-ya…_" A vending machine was thrown towards the black-haired man. Izaya almost tripped on a pebble, rendering his run into a halt. He turned around and braced himself for the impact. Reddish-brown eyes were glued to the flying projectile. Rin glanced sideways and saw that there were a lot of people watching. He hesitated on helping Izaya and revealing his inhuman strength, or not helping Izaya and his employer ending up in the hospital.

Rin facepalmed and hooked the plastic bag up to his elbow. "Seriously, Iza-san… the things I do for you." He ran in front of the man and stretched his arms out, ready to catch the machine. People gasped when he shielded Izaya, but they gasped louder when they saw that he caught the machine effortlessly.

Shizuo gaped when he saw a raven-haired teen run in front of the flea. He closed his eyes and hoped that the kid wouldn't be injured that badly. _'Shit, that kid's a goner.'_

When he heard louder gasps, he opened his eyes and his jaw dropped when the kid was unharmed with the throw.

Rin placed the vending machine down and he bowed towards the gawking Shizuo. "Sorry for stopping you, but I'm not going home without Iza-san in one piece." Grabbing the back of Izaya's jacket and sushi bag on the other, the raven-haired teen waved goodbye at the stunned blond and dragged the informant with him.

The raven-haired teen walked briskly before Izaya broke away from his hold. "It looks like I owe you again, Rin-chan."

"Do me a favor by not picking trouble, sheesh!" He groaned and started to walk again. The pair headed off to the train station.

"Yes, yes, Mother," The informant teased.

Rin scowled. "And don't be annoying, either, or no ootoro for you!"

Izaya faked a hurt look and grasped his own shirt dramatically. "Aww, don't be like that, Rin-chan! You know that I can't live without it!"

* * *

That night, Izaya smirked as he glanced at the room where Rin was staying in. He brought Rin with him today because he knew something interesting would happen, especially if the raven-haired teen met the blond-haired monster.

_'Rin-chan's strength is inhuman, too. He's pretty predictable though, since he has a longer patience than Shizu-chan.'_ He mentally noted that the reason why it was trickier to provoke the teen was because he dealt with Izaya's annoying habits everyday. The informant took a Knight piece and placed it on his board. _'Since he met Shizu-chan, I think it's time to include him in the game.'_

Izaya opened his laptop and checked the Dollars forum to see other people's reactions.

**-Kanra has logged on-**

**Kanra: **Hiyaaa~! \(^▽^)/

**Tanaka Taro: **Good evening, Kanra-san.

**Setton: **Good evening.

**Phosporus: **Yo.

The informant smirked at the username. He was the one that introduced Rin to the Dollars.

**Bakyura: **Go die.

**Kanra: **Aww, you wound me. Why won't you just admit that you missed me?

**Bakyura: **THERE'S NO WAY I'D MISS YOU, EVER! NO ONE ELSE WOULD MISS YOU EITHER!

**Kanra:** You just can't say those words. ┐('～`)┌ And FYI, people love me.

**Tanaka Taro:** Kanra-san, please don't anger him further.

**Phosporus: **Can't blame him, though. You're one hell of a headache.

**Kanra:** You too, Phosporus-chan? How mean! ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ Anyways, have you heard of a kid with inhuman strength?

**Setton: **I did. I can't believe that someone actually managed to catch one of Heiwajima's infamous vending machine throws.

**Phosporus: **Yeah, it was pretty cool.

**Bakyura: **I also saw that one. It's unbelievable that someone else could carry a vending machine, period.

**Kanra:** Joining the convo now, Bakyura? I knew you couldn't resist this sexy!

**Tanaka Taro:** Kanra-san!

**-Phosporus opened a private chat-**

**Phosporus: **Iza-san, cause trouble on the forum or I won't give you any sukiyaki tomorrow.

**Kanra:** Noooo! (╬╯°□°）╯ ┻━┻ Don't be such a killjoy, Rin-chan. You weren't this uptight before! What happened to the easily angered Rin that I know?

**Phosporus: **Srsly, _you_ of all people should know why. (-_-;)

**Kanra: **Ha, you're using the emoticons now. You're learning fast, Rin-chan!

**Phosporus: …**just stop it. ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) And stop flipping tables in RL, I know you flipped the coffee table.

**Kanra: **You know me too well.

**-End private chat-**

**Kanra: **So what do you think about this new kid? I think he's pretty dangerous but awesome.

**Setton: **He protected Orihara so I don't know if he's just nice or he's in league with him.

**Bakyura: **He's a new face around town. He may not know about the rumors.

Izaya smirked. It seems that Kida and Rin are good friends, and that the Shogun of the Yellow Scarves is covering for him now. _'This could prove to be useful in the future, especially when Rin-chan is loyal to me.'_

**Phosporus: **The guy's nice, I think. Saw him helping an old lady once.

**Tanaka Taro:** I'd like to look on the positives, too. Just at the wrong time on the wrong place.

**Kanra: **As expected of Tanaka-kun! \(◕‿◕✿)/

**-Saika has logged on-**

**Saika:** Love. Love. Humans. Cut. Cut. Cut.

**Kanra:** It's here! (´⊙△⊙`|||)

**Phosporus: **Huh? Who's that? ?(●△●`)? Never seen that username before.

**Kanra: **Oh, right. You're new on this forum. Anyways, that's our little stalker. Doesn't know when to quit.

**Bakyura: **Like you're any better.

**Kanra:** Bakyura-kun, such a tsun-tsun!

**Tanaka Taro:** Don't start another fight, you two.

**Setton: **Well, what are we going to do with… that?

**Saika: **Cut.

**Saika: **Kill.

**Saika:** Love.

**Saika: **Humans.

**Saika:** I love humans.

**Saika: **Need to cut.

**Saika:** Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut.

**Kanra:** It really outdid itself this time, huh.

**Bakyura: **Still not as creepy as you.

**Tanaka Taro:** This is getting out of hand.

**Setton: **IKR. What should we do?

**Kanra: **Sit back and enjoy the show.

**Saika:** New human. Strong. Love. Must cut.

**Saika:** Strong humans love. New. Cut. Cut. Cut.

**Kanra: **Oh~? It's interested in the new kid.

**Setton: **This is bad. IDK why, but I think something bad's going to happen.

**Tanaka Taro:** I'm worried for that new guy.

**Bakyura: **I'm sure nothing will happen to that guy, right _Kanra-san_?

_'So the little Shogun's making threats to me, now, huh? Interesting.'_ Izaya smirked at the username. _'And Saika's interested in Rin-chan just like it was in Shizu-chan. It seems that it wants strong people.'_

**Kanra:** Yes, 100%~! Just have faith in the kid.

**Tanaka Taro:** Oh, where's Phosporus? Don't tell me he's sleeping now.

**Bakyura: **Maybe. He forgot to log out, though.

**Phosporus: **Nah, still here. IB from the bathroom. What's up?

**Kanra: **Saika's flooding the chat.

**Saika:** Cut. Cut. Cut. New human. Love. Love. Love. Must cut.

**Bakyura:** I actually forgot it's still here.

**Setton: **I second that. Anyways, should we keep a look out for that boy?

**Tanaka Taro: **We should. No one should get hurt.

**Phosporus:** Me three! Though I think he can take care of himself if he has inhuman strength.

**Bakyura:** It wouldn't hurt to have extra help.

**Kanra: **Now that's settled, I'll go now. I need to have my beauty sleep. Don't miss me too much~!

**Phosporus: **I think I need some shut-eye, too. I still have work in the morning. Bye, guys.

**Setton:** Bye.

**Tanaka Taro: **Goodnight.

**Bakyura: **Bye, Phosporus. And don't come back, Kanra.

**-Phosporus has logged out-**

**Kanra: **You hurt my feelings. Aww, I didn't get to say bye to Phosporus-chan. Oh well.

**Bakyura:** Hah. I think Phosporus is thankful that he got to leave without you saying anything.

**Kanra: **Mou, so mean. Anyways, bye bi, tsun tsun. See you tomorrow~!

**-Kanra has logged out-**

Izaya smirked. "I definitely have to include Rin-chan to my games starting tomorrow. He'll be in for a big surprise." He hacked into many databases to obtain Rin's profile. His smirk widened as he read the teen's medical history. Unlike Shizuo who had acquired his strength through normal yet abnormal means, Rin has been able to lift trucks since he was a little boy. He had never been involved in any accidents that could've damaged the natural limiter in his brain.

"How curious."

He'll also have to keep an eye out for Rin. Who knows what would happen to the dense, oblivious raven-haired teen if he wasn't around to watch over him. The informant would not want anything to happen to a valuable piece. There's no way he'd lose a rare pawn to the Slasher. The black-haired man eyed the Knight piece on his board.

"Okumura Rin-chan, just who are you?"

* * *

**OHMYGAWD, I COMPLETELY FORGOT HOW THE DOLLARS FORUM WORKED. I have no idea on the format. I'm really sorry for any mistakes.**

**Anyways, Rin's username is 'Phosporus' because according to the AnE wiki, his name in kanji means exactly that.**

**If anyone did not understand, this is immediately after the suicide thingy incident and the Blue Exorcist canon story no longer exists because:**

**(1) Rin didn't drop out of school, therefore, he'd stay in the monastery less and he won't get into fights with Reiji.**

**(2) Because of reason 1, he has yet to awaken his powers and see demons.**

**(3) He met Izaya and moved to Shinjuku.**

**If I were to continue this, the story would diverge from DRRR canon after the Slasher incident and the Blue Exorcist universe will join the story some time then.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
